yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Where in the World is Thomas?
"Where in the World is Thomas?" is the first song featured in Big World! Big Adventures!. Lyrics Thomas & Friends Big World Big Adventures : Bertie: Thomas? : Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? : Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) : Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers : Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine : Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign : Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all : Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house : Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall : Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown : Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown : Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? : Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? : Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! : Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide : Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge : Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain : Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! : James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race : Imprisoned in a Steelworks! : Percy: Or be lost in outer space! : Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas : Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! : James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Henry: He could be almost anywhere! : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? : Percy: We don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! : Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. : Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! : Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! : He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile : Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile : He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower : Or chilling in Antarctica... : Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air : Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! : Percy: Are there tracks there? : James: Of course! The subway goes right through it. : Percy: You mean he's gone underground? : Thomas: Hello! Hello? : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by : Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai : Thomas: Hi! : Moai Head: Hi : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra : Or in Venice on a gondola! : Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola : He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo : He could be almost anywhere : Oh, where did Thomas go? : Henry: We still don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? Where in the World are Millie and Melody? Minnie Mouse: Girls? Donald Duck: Millie? Melody? Has anyone seen them? Toby: GIRLS?! Gordon:They could Have Went onto some Buliding Goofy: Or Drop Down into a hole Applejack:Or had Went into a Behave and got Stung by lots of Bees. Percy:They might've slipped and fell right to a Large Pile of coal. Nyx: Or on the Field Play Soccer. Upire: And Look They Scored a GOOOAALLL Scooby-Doo: They could've gone onto a Road that hasbeen Really over grown. Ed: Or Fund aSecret tunnel to an Island that's Unknown to human Eye. Eddy: That Doesn't make Scense Lumpy. How can there be an Island around here that's unknown? Ed: What if it was Always Covered in Mist? Hm? Carlos:Oh That sounds very Mist-erious (Laughs) Eds: CARLOS! Minnie: They Could've Caught up on a landslide Alvin:Or had Falling Off a Bridge. Trivia Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Thomas & Friends Songs